Citas
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Otra de las obligadas citas de Judy termina en un completo desastre, quien sino para animarla que su buen amigo zorro. (One-Shot)


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

Aburrida, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a Judy en estos momentos. Incluso se podría jurar que le parecía más interesante el estar atenta a como manejaba la cucharilla para comer el helado que a la conversación que se supone estaba realizando.

\- …porque no todas las cebollas son iguales ¿cierto? Tú debes de saberlo muy bien, vienes de Bunnyburrow – narró su acompañante.

\- Aham… - asintió ella de manera automática a lo que había convertido en un monologo.

\- Pues ese oso no lo sabía e insistía en comprar las…

Su mente ya se había desconectado por completo desde que el conejo que tenía en frente comenzó a hablar de sí mismo y… bueno solo de sí mismo. ¿Por qué en todas estas citas siempre tenía que chocar con personas tan egocéntricas? ¿Era acaso una característica de los conejos?

Era ya la tercera cita del mes y todas habían sido un fiasco, con conejos que solo hablaban de granjas, cultivos y anécdotas de ventas (según ellos muy interesantes). Pero esta vez había sido el colmo; claro en otras ocasiones al menos permitían que Judy hablase, pero era muy exagerado hablar de verduras sin parar desde hace una hora.

Sus pensamientos estaban deseosos de abandonarla a su suerte, y aunque no llegaron muy lejos lograron traerle recuerdos de por qué estaba ahí. El largo discurso de su madre se repitió en su cabeza.

" _Ya tienes 25 años Judy, una conejita de tu edad ya no debería vivir sola"_

Y aunque eso ya se lo había dicho hace cuatro meses, las llamadas repitiendo el mismo mensaje y dando el mismo discurso no se detenían, aunque redujeron a una cantidad considerable cuando le dijo a su madre que se había inscrito en un sitio web que organizaba citas.

Si su "paciencia" no fuera tan grande ya habría demandado al sitio por publicidad falsa, ya que el sistema de emparejamiento "altamente sofisticado" que arreglaba las citas y se suponía organizaba a los usuarios compatibles, al parecer descartaba completamente los gustos y aptitudes y solo organizaba a las parejas por especies.

De nada sirvió el poner _aventurera y divertida_ en su perfil ya que el sistema lo ignoro completamente, y aunque nunca se tomó en serio esto de las citas, jamás espero que ninguno de los pretendientes concordara con lo que se supone ella estaba buscando.

 _Atento_

 _Ocurrente_

 _Cordial_

 _Entretenido_

 _Aptitudes indispensables para el animal de sus sueños._

Pues, al menos el único que al menos encajaba en una de estas descripciones era…

\- … ¿No es así?

Esta pregunta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Maldijo completamente el no estar atenta ¿cómo respondería? Se vería totalmente descortés el no contestar y al paso de unos segundos el conejo que tenía enfrente empezó a impacientarse; así que se respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

\- Emmm si…. Yo creo que son muy molestos, no sabes cuánto los odio – contesto con una forzada sonrisa.

Los parpadeos de su acompañante no se hicieron esperar reflejando claramente su confusión. Pero de manera sorpresiva y luego del segundo en que Judy pensó que lo había arruinado todo, él mostro una sonrisa.

\- Si a eso me refería, sabía que tú si entenderías – contesto su peludo compañero.

\- "Salvada" – suspiró mentalmente la pequeña coneja.

\- Oye me disculparías un momento, tengo que ir a… ya sabes dónde - dijo él mientras arrastraba en susurros la última frase y se dirigía al fondo a la derecha.

Debido a su constante distracción no había notado que fuera del lugar, lo que era una bonita tarde con clima agradable se había transformado en un ambiente más frio debido a la niebla que cubría la mayor parte del cielo.

\- "Solo unos minutos más…"- se rogó a si misma comiendo una cucharilla más del helado que tenía en frente; se molestó un poco cuando su cita eligió el sabor, nunca le gustó mucho el sabor de la menta; su sabor favorito era la mora, no importa en que viniera: helados, jugos, batidos o donas, para ella era delicioso. Se lo había mencionado antes pero al parecer él no escucho.

Mientras observaba el exterior pudo distinguir una patrulla aparcada, intento mirarlo más detalladamente ya que le parecía conocida, justo en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y por ella entro al único animal de pelaje naranja que no quería ver en un momento como este.

Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con el menú que tenía a mano.

\- "¡¿Por qué esta aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que debería estar trabajando?! "

Asomando un ojo para ver que hacia Nick, siguió sus pasos hasta la estantería y la caja.

\- "¡Si me ve no dejará de burlarse en toda la semana!"

Pasaron unos segundos y Judy, para asegurarse que Nick había salido del lugar asomo su cabeza, pero se topó con la gran sorpresa de que su peludo amigo estaba sentado frente a ella con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

\- Hola zanahorias ¿Disfrutando de tu día libre?

Se quedó de piedra un instante ¿cómo es que la había reconocido? Volvió a cubrirse con el menú.

\- La próxima vez que intentes esconderte, asegúrate de no dejar ver esas orejas.

Muy bien, gano esta vez, pero no arruinaría esta cita, lo echaría antes de que se diera cuenta.

\- Vaya, vaya miren quien está aquí – dijo ella imitando el estilo burlón de su compañero – ¿No debería estar encerrando a algún malandrín en estos instantes señor zorro?

\- Debería, pero cierto búfalo no se tomó la broma de los vasos en sus cuernos con mucho humor, así que decidí huir del peligro.

\- Jeje, y viniste precisamente aquí a comprar… – señalo Judy apuntando hacia una pequeña caja envuelta en plástico.

\- …nada que le concierna oficial – respondió Nick escondiendo bajo la mesa el paquete, luego apoyó su mentón en sus manos mirándola de manera divertida - ¿Cómo va la cita?

\- C-como supist- emm digo -ehem- simplemente salí a comerme un helado, nada más.

\- Por favor Judy, a mí no me engañas; esto es una cita: solo mira este lugar, el sabor del helado, tuvestimenta. Hasta parece salido de una revista de adolescentes.

Solo para él ponerla en aprietos era tan sencillo, la podía leer con tanta facilidad que le aterraba. No había dicho ni una sola palabra y Nick ya había leído completamente el ambiente como en tantas otras ocasiones, frente a esta situación sin salida intento defenderse tal y como lo hacia él.

\- Ja ja –rio sarcástica ella – entonces me lo dice el experto.

\- Te lo dice el experto. Ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Muy bien ya no tenía salida, él había ganado otra vez, demostró su enojo haciendo un pequeño puchero, inflando las mejillas y desviando la mirada.

\- Nadie que te concierna.

\- Oh no sabes cuánto lastimas mi corazón Judy – dijo exageradamente mientras ponía una garra sobre su pecho de manera dramática – mi propia compañera me ha reemplazado.

Aunque lucho mucho por mantener la actitud de molestia, la sonrisa que trato de aguantar se hizo presente en su rostro, era inevitable, él siempre lograba hacerla reír.

Las orejas que se acercaban desde el fondo le recordaron que su anaranjado amigo _no_ era su cita.

\- Nick tienes que irte – grito en susurros.

\- ¿Tan rápido te cansas de mí, cola de algodón?

\- No en serio Nick tienes que irte.

La mirada suplicante de Judy indicaba que si hablaba en serio, así que dejo de lado los juegos y se levantó con el paquete que escondía y se dirigió a la salida. El conejo acompañante de Judy ya se había sentado en su lugar mirando a Nick en su trayecto.

\- Hasta luego oficial – se despidió el zorro encaminándose hacia su patrulla.

No pudo evitar despedirlo alegremente agitando el brazo mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta el vehículo y lo veía partir. Esto llamo grandemente la curiosidad de su acompañante.

\- ¿Conoces a ese zorro? – pregunto él, pero de una manera que no le gusto para nada.

\- ¿Por qué tiene algo de malo? – Judy no escondió para nada sus modales.

\- Espera – espera ¿tú no eres la Judy Hopps que soluciono ese caso de los depredadores?

¿Era tan tonto para no darse cuenta? ¡Se lo había dicho cuando se encontraron! De acuerdo, había pasado por esto muchas veces, ahora le pediría su autógrafo, unas cuantas fotos…

\- Lo siento me tengo que ir – dijo el conejo mientras recogía sus cosas en una mochila.

Un cambio drástico con respecto a las otras ocasiones.

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a pedirme un autógrafo?

\- Lo único que pediría de ti seria que por favor, te alejes de mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por de repente ese trato? – le cuestiono mientras le seguía unos pasos.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que dice la comunidad de granjeros de ti?

Comúnmente no tendría interés en escuchar sobre los rumores que corrían con respecto a la ciudad y ella, pero una noticia así le empezó a helar la sangre; decidió seguir escuchando.

\- Que… que dicen…

\- No quiero ser descortés per-

\- Ya fuiste demasiado descortés, continua – recalcó, esta vez con determinación.

\- Mira, en primer lugar yo no lo digo, pero todos te catalogan de fenómeno por no dedicarte a la agricultura y que te juntes con depredadores solo avergüenza aún más nuestra especie – contesto el conejo sin contenerse - Y sabes que creo que tienen razón, porque para juntarse con un zorro no creo que se necesite val-

Palabras tan rasposas fueron rápidamente detenidas por una bofetada, seguida de tremenda mirada que muy pocas veces se veía en una coneja. Ella no dijo nada luego de dar ese golpe, simplemente volvió a su asiento, tomo sus cosas y frente a la atenta mirada de quienes la rodeaban – incluido el causante de su ira – se retiraba del local en total silencio.

* * *

Al parecer el ambiente comprendía como se sentía por dentro, y éste, de manera indirecta intento enfriar su furia con lluvia. Esto solamente logro elevar aún más la irritación de la pequeña coneja quien empezó a pensar que ese día era tan malo como su primer día en la fuerza.

\- "Ojala nunca hubiera salido de casa".

Con cada paso dado el agua la empapaba más y más a la vez que el frio empezaba a carcomerle los huesos. En estos momentos deseaba muchísimo haber llevado al menos una chaqueta, porque la camisa y los pantalones ajustados no cumplían la función de mantenerla caliente.

Su suerte empeoro cuando un enorme camión que corría cerca de la acera le dio una helada ducha con el agua de un charco.

\- ¡Oye fíjate!

Detrás de sí escucho otro vehículo acercándose, pero esta vez decidió no moverse. Estaba demasiado cansada para ello. Pero el agua nunca llego.

Un par de bocinazos le hicieron darse vuelta. Era una patrulla.

\- Veo que la señorita Hopps ha decidido dar una refrescante caminata – decía Nick mientras bajaba el cristal – ¿no desea que la lleve?

\- ¡Nick que haces aquí!

\- Solo rescato a una damisela en apuros – contesto con una sonrisa.

Judy se quedó sin habla, y no se movió ni cuando sentía las gotas de lluvia más pesadas.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

* * *

No era precisamente el lugar más caliente, pero al menos el auto lo estaba mucho más que fuera.

\- ¿Frío?

\- Para nada

El tintineo involuntario al chocar sus dientes revelo todo lo contrario, estaba temblando.

En un repentino momento, Judy sintió como la chaqueta de la policía que usaba su compañero era puesta sobre sus hombros, rodeándola por completo. Aun así esto no le quitaba la irritación acerca de las palabras de ese conejo y mientras el vehículo avanzaba su mente recordaba cada palabra al mirar al cristal.

Dentro del auto todo era un silencio absoluto y la impaciencia de Judy empezaba a crecer poco a poco debido a alguien.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar que paso? – dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada, exagerando levemente el tono de enojo.

\- No~ - respondió él de manera juguetona sin quitar los ojos del camino.

Esta respuesta la tomo desprevenida, comúnmente el zorro preguntaría y guardaría en su mente cada palabra que ella dijera, esto para usarlo para avergonzarla en otras ocasiones. Decidió ignorar la negativa y tomo un poco de aire para decirle.

\- Pues ese con-

\- ¿Alguna vez te eh contado la primera vez que le di el besito en la frente a Finnick?

La interrumpió ¿Había sido intencional o solo era una casualidad? Fuere lo que fuere esta pregunta la hizo distraerse y formular algo, y decidió usar el mismo juego de Nick en su contra.

\- Pues no, y no me interesa para nada – respondió ella imitando la sonrisa que Nick había dado segundos y cruzando los brazos.

\- Como desees – dijo tranquilamente el zorro.

Los segundos transcurrían y en ningún momento Nick había dicho palabra alguna, la impaciencia de la pequeña coneja la empezaba a carcomer.

\- "¿En serio no me lo dirá?" – refunfuñaba mirando de reojo a su compañero. El solo mantenía su mirada al frente con esa sonrisa tan molesta que lo caracterizaba. Lo que no sabía ella era que Nick estaba contando mentalmente.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

\- Oye… En serio no me dirás…

Tiempo perfecto, la impaciencia y curiosidad de Judy ya eran perfectamente medibles para él.

\- Como tú dijiste, mis tontas historias te aburrirían completamente orejas.

\- Ushh vamos Nick no lo decía en serio... dime que paso.

Nick la miro de reojo, su actitud había cambiado en un instante, de una pesada coneja enojada a una muy curiosa por escuchar sus relatos.

\- Tú ganas – suspiro complacido – fue hace mucho tiempo en una tienda muy lejana conocida como "Paletas Bucky", luego de "convencer" a una hipopótamo que nos comprara la paleta abrace a mi "hijo" y le sobé la frente. Ja debiste ver la cara de la gente cuando ese pequeño me rompió todo el helado en la cabeza y empezó a hablar; llamaron a la policía y escapamos a unas cuadras, en serio ese día fue de locos.

Judy no pudo evitar reírse debido a tan peculiar anécdota, el enojo acumulado poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

\- Pensé que te iría a morder.

\- Oh eso lo hizo mucho después, será pequeño pero da mordidas tan fuertes como un oso.

\- Jaja.

.

 _Entretenido_

 _._

Esta fue la única palabra que surco por la mente mientras lo miraba entre risas.

 _\- ¿Alguien por Horntown?_

El sonido del radio se escuchó entre ambos. Ella trato de tomarlo por costumbre, pero al momento que se acercaba para tomarlo Nick también lo hizo, de modo que terminaron rozándose las manos de manera indirecta. Judy se apartó al instante algo cargada de rubor.

\- Aquí el oficial Wilde, ¿Ocurre algo?

 _\- ¡Wilde! ¡Qué bueno que contestas, hay una persecución muy peligrosa muy cerca de donde estas!_

\- Emm estoy ocupado.

 _\- ¿Ocupado?_

\- Si… tengo una emergencia… - dijo mientras ambos se miraban entre si -emmm… un… ¡33-12! ¡Si un 33-12! ¡Te contacto luego!

 _\- Oye Nick eso ni siquiera es-_

Frente a la confusa mirada de su compañera, el zorro colgó el radio para inmediatamente apagarlo.

\- ¡Nick que haces te meterás en un gran problema!

\- Tranquila zanahorias, no hay nada que no pueda manejar. Además no puedo dejar congelada bajo la lluvia a una linda y tierna conejita como tú.

Jamás se imaginó tal respuesta, y esto se notó cuando el color rojo adorno su rostro y empezó a titubear.

\- S-sólo me llevarás hasta la puerta ¿si? - dijo fingiendo enojo auque por dentro estaba muy agradecida - torpe zorro...

El resto del trayecto hacia el departamento de Judy fue corto, eso agradeciendo a la velocidad que ganaron cuando a Nick se le ocurrió encender la sirena. Aunque a su compañera no le hizo ninguna gracia.

La persistente lluvia no se detenía y cuando llegaron al aparcamiento pareció intensificarse.

\- Gracias por traerme Nick - agradeció ella con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora deberías volver al trabajo.

\- Claro que lo haré - dijo a la vez que sacaba la caja con la que lo había visto cuando se encontraron - casi lo olvido, toma.

Judy lo tomó aún sin saber que era y cuando se dispuso a preguntar, se dió cuenta que su compañero había desaparecido.

\- Wilde...?

La puerta de su espalda se abrió de repente, el frio entro rápidamente y sintió como las garras de Nick la sostenían, en la típica posición de novia, esto claramente avergonzó a la pequeña coneja que empezó a darle golpecitos nada dolorosos al pecho del zorro.

\- ¡Bájame! ¡bájame! ¡Puedo caminar tonto!

\- Te mojaste mucho el día de hoy querida, ahora deja de quejarte y agarra bien esa caja.

Con el paquete en sus manos y cubriéndose con la chaqueta que le dio momentos atrás Judy no desvió la mirada de su rostro, observándolo en silencio. Definitivamente se sentía como una damisela en apuros siendo rescatada por un valiente caballero. Uno que se estaba empapando demasiado con la lluvia…

Las huellas mojadas iban en dirección de su cuarto, ambos estaban completamente mojados y los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de Nick indicaron que también tenía mucho frio, aunque con la cercanía de Judy también mostraba un palpitar cardiaco mucho más veloz que ella pudo sentir en todo el trayecto.

\- Tus llaves – pidió con mucha calma – gracias.

Desde el momento en que salieron del estacionamiento sus pensamientos se concentraron en él, en todas sus inusuales atenciones del día de hoy y en ese peculiar calor que sentía en todo su pecho. A su mente vino otra palabra.

.

 _Cordial_

.

\- Bienvenida a su luna de miel señorita Hopps, con agradables vistas, deliciosa comida y con su galá-

\- ¡Deja de bromear y bájame de una vez!

\- Vaya carácter. Así nunca conseguirás una verdadera luna de miel.

\- ¡No quiero una luna de miel, lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi cuarto y te vayas a trabajar!

\- Lo que mande la señora – decía mientras hacia una burlona reverencia y se encaminaba hacia la puerta – por cierto ¿dónde guardas las toallas?

\- Segundo cajón del dere- se detuvo al darse cuenta que había respondido casi automáticamente mientras escurría una de sus mangas - ¡Hey creo haberte dicho vayas a trab-!

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una toalla le tapo completamente el rostro; al intentar quitárselo sintió como las garras de Nick empezaban a secarle la cabeza. Sin ninguna palabra frente a la terquedad del zorro, Judy aparto sus manos y dejo que la frotara con disimulada molestia e incomodidad. Esta se elevó hasta los cielos cuando sintió como las garras de su compañero se deslizaron hacia su camisa mientras desabotonaba los dos primeros botones, sin chistar lo detuvo inmediatamente.

\- ¡Q-q-q-q-que c-crees que haces!

\- Solo iba a quitarte la ropa mojada.

\- ¡P-puedo hacerlo yo solita! ¡Ahora date vuelta, y si te atreves a girar te rompo el cuello!

\- Como quieras.

Cargada de vergüenza y mucho nerviosismo Judy empezó a cambiar sus prendas por la muda de ropa seca que tenía a lado.

\- Este lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí… -dijo Nick mientras observaba todo su alrededor –el mismo microondas, la misma lámpara… y el espejo en el lugar de siempre…

A la última frase Judy sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría el cuerpo y en un parpadeo se enfocó en el susodicho espejo, desde su posición podía ver claramente el sonriente reflejo de Nick. Lo había visto todo.

\- Hola zanahorias –la saludo –no sabía que te gustara el color rosa.

Judy dio un grito ahogado y termino de ponerse una ancha camiseta a casi la velocidad de la luz. Para luego abalanzarse directamente hacia el cuello de Nick y empezar a ahorcarlo.

\- ¡T-TÚ MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO! – gritaba ella completamente sonrojada.

\- Ahorcas… como… niña… - decía el zorro con mucha dificultad acrecentando aún más la furia de Judy.

La habitación fue totalmente iluminada y un segundo después el fuerte sonido del trueno se escuchó a lo lejos e inmediatamente la luz de la habitación se había esfumado quedando todo en parcial oscuridad.

* * *

\- ¿Nick me repites otra vez porque tenemos que estar en esta posición? – resoplo ella terriblemente molesta y sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo deduce señorita detective?

Aunque las negativas de Judy fueron muchas, la perseverancia del zorro fue mayor y ambos se acomodaron de una manera un tanto peculiar para los llamados "amigos". La pequeña coneja estaba acomodada dentro de los brazos de Nick que la abrazaba mientras se encontraba sentado a la vez que la rodeaba con las rodillas y todo su cuerpo, ambos sobre la cama y con la mirada hacia la pared. Nick había propuesto esto debido a que la calefacción no estaba funcionando y debían conservar "calor".

Claro, por mas que quisiera la oficial no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a cada momento en que Nick respiraba ya que cada vez que lo hacía rozaba suavemente el pelaje naranja de su descamisado compañero.

\- ¿Oye quieres ver una película? –le propuso Nick rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay electricidad; y si hubiera tampoco podríamos ya que no tengo televisor.

Frente a estas palabras Nick puso una de sus palmas frente a Judy.

\- Presiona un botón.

Judy le miro bastante extrañada desde su posición, pero él la animo a seguir amablemente, así que con algo de curiosidad acerca de lo que se proponía el zorro ella presiono uno de los "botones", o más bien dicho una garra.

.

 _El mar lo rodeaba con plenitud, por todas partes… su balsa flotaba zigzagueante entre las pequeñas olas; su pelaje estaba sucio, su cuerpo totalmente delgado, los tres años en esa isla lo demacraron completamente y si no hubiera sido por su balón, definitivamente habría perdido toda su cordura..._

Nick narraba con tan elegancia que parecía como si de verdad estuviera pasando, haciendo onomatopeyas de las olas, y moviendo los brazos para el entretenimiento de la coneja quien disfrutaba el relato encantada.

 _Debido al constante movimiento del mar el compañero balón del protagonista cayó al agua, y segundo a segundo se alejaba de la balsa, como si estuviera esperando una despedida de su gran amigo. Fue muy tarde cuando el oso pudo despertar y se dio cuenta que su compañero ya no estaba, lo diviso a lo lejos y rápidamente se lanzó a tratar de alcanzarlo. Pero la distancia que había entre ambos era demasiada._

\- ¿…que paso después?

 _Luego de algunos metros el cansancio pudo con él…_

\- ¡WILSOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! – grito Nick a la vez que agitaba fuertemente los hombros de la pequeña coneja.

\- ¡Nick! ¡Me asustaste!

\- Ese era el objetivo, orejas – respondió él complacido por el susto.

No fue un susto de enojo sino cargado de alegría ¿cómo se le ocurrían estas cosas? Pensó. Dejo de lado el papel de aguafiestas y decidió seguirle el juego con una gran sonrisa. Tomo la "garra-control" y presiono otro "botón".

\- Me gustaría ver otra película, clic.

… _tienes que llevar esto al monte donde fue forjado pequeño carnero. O ninguno de nosotros sobrevivirá para ver el deselnace de-_

\- Aburrido…

 _Robin Hood y Little John caminan por el bosque… riendo de las bromas que solían los dos decir…_

\- ¡Conozco esa canción!

 _Recordando hechos y sucesos divertidos… que alegría amigos hay que día más feliz…_

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido que ambos no se dieron cuenta de la hora, a Nick las historias nunca se le acababan y Judy estaba encantada con cada una de ellas, incluso olvido los roces que tenía contra el pelaje de su compañero para apoyarse completamente en él y disfrutar de su contacto.

.

 _Ocurrente_

.

Llego un momento en que las historias se detuvieron, para dar paso a un tranquilizador silencio, un pacífico silencio que no estaba cargado de incomodidad, sino más bien de paz. Era uno de esos momentos en que no era necesario decir palabras para expresar como se sentía alguien.

La peor cita de Judy se había convertido mágicamente en la mejor que haya tenido en toda su vida.

Fue una verdadera lástima que haya recordado su primera cita…

" _Eres un fenómeno"_

" _Avergüenzas a nuestra especie"_

Las frases se repitieron en su cabeza, una y otra vez, intento disimular pero alguien muy cerca de ella la conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Pasa algo zanahorias? – pregunto Nick, esta vez preocupado.

\- No es nada…

Nick no dijo nada, solo se limitó a apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella separando sus orejas, para luego dar un pesado suspiro.

Judy sintió un pequeño agujero en el pecho al oírlo suspirar así, no era justo para él, se había esforzado todo el día para alegrarla pero al parecer ese momento ni las palabras jamás se borrarían de su memoria. Tenía una cosa que comprobar.

\- Nick… dime… tú… ¿Qué opinas de mí? – pregunto cargada de timidez y de miedo ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Nick tardo un poco en articular palabra, la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.

\- Creo que eres una coneja muy revoltosa, inquieta y obsesionada con el trabajo…

No era la respuesta que esperaba, otra vez Nick se lo tomaba todo en broma. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

\- … y también creo que eres brillante… alegre… cargada de sorpresas... tierna… perspicaz… compradora impulsiva…

Judy abrió sus ojos completamente bastante asustada y se apartó de él para mirarlo de frente.

\- Tu… crees que… soy todo eso…?

\- Al cien por cien – respondió él con una amable sonrisa.

El corazón de la coneja latía tan rápido al escuchar cada una de estas palabras que parecía que en algún momento se le saldría el pecho, todas sus palpitaciones y nerviosismo se reflejaban en su rostro. Su pecho no lograba comprender que es lo que estaba pasando y como siempre sucedía en momentos así y solo quien tenía en frente, sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- oh Nick…

\- Hey hey, no lo dije para que llores – intento calmarla – espera tengo algo para alegrarte.

Nick se acercó a la misteriosa caja con la cual lo había visto por primera vez ese día y la abrió rápidamente

\- Toma… - le ofreció a Judy que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

Ella no creyó lo que vio al principio, solo tomo esa pequeña dona y la miro con algo de confusión.

\- ¿Que… es?

\- Es una dona tontita, es de mora, una vez me dijiste que eran tus favoritas – respondió él zorro mientras se frotaba el cuello claramente avergonzado – iba a pasar por aquí luego del trabajo y…

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban cargadas de rubor, las palmas estaban sudadas, su respiración era agitada; su cuerpo era una bomba de tiempo y ese pequeño trozo fue el detonador.

.

 _Atento_

.

No se contuvo más y arrojó la golosina muy lejos solo para lanzarse a quien tenía en frente y arrebatarle un salvaje beso sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

El contacto no duro mucho pero si dejo perplejo al zorro que la miraba sorprendido.

Impulsiva otra vez, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y no había medido consecuencias; nuevamente había metido la pata – literalmente.

\- L-lo siento Nick – eso fue solo-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que esta vez sus labios fueron sellados por el zorro quien la tomo dulcemente de su cuerpo y acercarla más a él. Un corto y tierno contacto.

\- Nick tú también…

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Vaya detective estas hecha.

\- Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas por mí, siéntelo por la dona que esta tirada allá.

Otra vez Judy no pudo evitar el lanzársele al cuello entre risas para abrazarlo y nunca separarse de él.

* * *

La noche fue fría, pero el amanecer lucia tan pacifico como su el día de ayer no estuviera relacionado con tormentas. En el pequeño departamento ambos estaban acomodados perfectamente. Judy jamás recordó haber dormido tan placenteramente en toda su vida, todo gracias a su peluche anaranjado gigante.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y era un día laboral, pero no deseaba separarse de él. Se veía tan encantador durmiendo que evito despertarlo.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, increíblemente había contestado sin que el tono llegase a molestar a Nick.

\- Hola mamá, buenos días ¿Qué tal esta la granja? – respondió rápidamente bajando ligeramente la voz.

\- Vaya que energía cielo, seguramente la cita de ayer fue encantadora.

\- Oh claro que lo fue… - dijo ella apartando un poco la mirada; esa no era toda la verdad.

\- Me alegro mucho… mm Judy… ¿y ese pelaje de allá atrás? –pregunto curiosa su madre.

\- Oh esto… esto es… es un peluche, me lo dieron ayer en la feria de-

\- ¡Hola señora Hopps! – ingreso a la conversación Nick mostrando su rostro a la cámara.

\- Oye que tú no eres… - Bonnie Hopps lo reconoció rápidamente - ¡QUE HACES EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MI HIJA!

¡JUDY EXPLICAME QUE ESTA PASANDO!

La pequeña coneja cerró sus ojos resignándose a los hechos, solo pudo decir mentalmente la perfecta frase para este tipo de ocasiones, cuando todo iba mal.

 _Dulces galletas con queso…_

* * *

 **Bien, aca son las 5 am, no puedo dormir; creo que es por la dieta a base de café.**

 **jaja hiperactividad al cien por cien! :S pero ya en serio. Solo queria decir que espero que la lectura sea de su agrado ya que mi cabeza tiende a realizar este tipo de narraciones tan extrañas D: es que me encanta como se ven! -W-**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido atentamente, hasta otra! :D**


End file.
